New Khmerball
New Khmerball will be a renewed khmer countryball in Cambodia and the greatest ally of New Vietnamball. Probably the most controversial one of the region. History Beginning Cambodia was a member of the tripartite union government of Yuiball, that was very hated by the Cambodian population, anti Vietnamese sentiment was widespread in all of the country. Following the coup against the opposition candidate that won the election and the installation of the neo liberal dictatorship, the Cambodians organized themselves into various communists and left nationalists groups that claimed for independence from the corrupt Yui government. Following the collapse of Yuiball in 2254, Cambodia and Laos gained de facto independence while Vietnam continued under a non official dictatorship. But that didn’t mean war was over and conflicts continued between the Yui dictatorship and Khmer nationalists for over two years till they were completely removed from power in Vietnam. Following the foundation of New Vietnamball, a new government could be installed in Cambodia. At the beginning all groups in the country were hopeful and supporting this new government, but the government developed different from other ones in the region. With foundation of the Khmer People’s Revolutionary Party (KPRP) the only official legalized party in Cambodia claiming to “guide the people in the revolutionary process to a new era of glories”, a new political structure was completed and Cambodia became a totalitarian state under the command of a leader with a hard personality cult around his figure. The critics accused it to be a modified form of the Korean juche, or either a fascist government or neo stalinist inspired. A mass purge campaign of their enemies was launched, the old clerical structure was dismantled and gave origin to a new one that followed the agkyawist marxist line. Reforms and investments in the field also took place against old rural structure, founding peasant organizations. Economically the pan Asian cooperation between FEAUball members allowed Cambodia to recieve money to invest in the national industry and boost it, a national campaign to eradicate poverty from the country was initiated, also a traditionalist one to eliminate degeneracy. What at the beginning was working well later found difficulties to keep the same rhythm, because of government authoritarian view and accusations of corruption led to the New Khmer regime develop bad relations with Thai Siamball, ending in adoption of isolationist ideas. Middle While still keeping friendly relations with Ling Chinaball, Cambodia became an obstacle to Ling ideas of pan Asian cooperation because it had many times views considered as xenophobe toward its neighbors. The New Khmer regime developed a deep anti Thai sentiment, that resulted in hard militarism. This was partly due to the Thai-Vietnamese conflict in which Cambodia sided with Vietnam, it was followed by many threats and territorial claims due to internal ideological disputes between the two countries and sides, the New Khmer engaged in the Siamese-Khmer War (2330-2335). Ling then had enough, five years of failed attempt in solving the war, Ling intervened on it and forced both Thai and Khmer to end the dispute. The New Khmer regime continued having bad ties with some neighbors but developed great relations with others, with time it managed to form political alliances, consolidating the authoritarian rule of the KPRP that developed close ties with other official FEAUball parties. Military cooperation also happened and Cambodia managed to develop a modern military arsenal, the New Khmer was the most militarist state inside FEAUball. With controversial relations in Asia, the New Khmer got along with some other countries in the international scene, mainly with authoritarian ones like him. They still managed to have success in combating poverty and empowering the poor people, even if not leaving aside the strong personality cult of the leader and an often totalitarian rule, that became popularly known as Sopathism that was the form of how Agkyawism and Communism was applied in Cambodia. The relations between Cambodia and Vietnam were intense, Cambodian government was close to Vietnamese one and after the end of Yuiball, pro Vietnamese feeling was widely spread in the country following Anh Qi Bac friendly attitudes toward Cambodia. It was also mostly cultivated due to Vietnam proclaiming itself as the defensor of Cambodia from both imperialism and internal chauvinism and “Pol Potist sentiment”. End Following the Asian Spring-Winter series of protests asking for more democracy after Ling Chinaball death, Cambodia was part of it and the New Khmer regime answered the protesters with much violence typical from an authoritarian state to try to keep the situation inside Cambodia under control. But after the Thai rebels took control and founded Thai Empireball, a civil war happened until the rebels supported by the Thai took control of half of Cambodian lands and later annexed it. Without Ling Chinaball to give support, the collapse of the FEAUball nations was evident. Even with all the problems Cambodia had during the New Khmer times regarding to authoritarianism, it became a hellhole during Thai Empireball. The Thai initiated feudal style reforms and the democracy model was terrible not giving even the Khmer people a chance to really express, all the popular movements in Cambodia were dismantled by the Thai. Ideology *Communism *National Communism *Marxism Leninism *Agkyawism *Sophatism *Khmer Nationalism *Left Wing Nationalism *Left Wing Populism *Traditionalism *Militarism *Authoritarianism *Anti Revisionism *Anti Monarchism *Anti Capitalism *Anti Imperialism *Anti West *Anti Pol Potism Category:Asia Category:Southeastern Asia Category:Cambodiaball Category:Khmer-speaking Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Anti-Democracy Category:Anti-American Category:Anti-Liberal Category:FEAU Category:Dictatorship Category:Communist Category:Marx lovers Category:Stalin lovers Category:Lenin lovers Category:Secular Category:Socialist Category:Anti-West Category:Buddhist